A Whisper of Love
by allura pearl
Summary: After 5 years of leaving, she's back. The obstacles of love have crossed their ways. Will she be happy or not? Chap.6 up!Read and Review pls...
1. Nostalgia

A sort of an ordinary story between Miyu and Kanata…yeah, I know…BUT… with lotsa twists! I just have to write it, though; IT'S MY FIRST FANFIC! Okay…I know I'm an animaniac, you don't have to say that! Hehe… for those who read this fan fiction… HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT!

**I, allura pearl, is an avid fan of MiyuXKanata…**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Daa Daa Daa (UFO Baby), or any of its original characters.

**A Whisper of Love**

**Chapter 1:**

**Nostalgia**

A girl with emerald eyes and blonde hair is on a plane. After 5 years of fulfilling her dreams at America to be an astronaut like her mother, she is now going back to Japan where her man awaits…

" Please fasten your seatbelts. We are about to land in just a few minutes. Thank you." The stewardess said.

She smiled. She's finally back to her main land. She dreams. Lots of memories came rushing into her mind – memories before she left the man she loves.

_FLASHBACK:_

_In the airport…_

_Miyu Kouzuki is with her current boyfriend, a man with amber eyes and brunette hair – Kanata Saionji. Although they fight as cat and dog at times, she is very happy to be with him. For her, love is always with them. Their relationship goes stronger for 5 straight years, (They were going out since they were 14. They're now both 19) except now… they gonna leave each other's arms for a long time._

_Kanata helped her with the luggage as he pulls it to the boarding pass. Miyu noticed that since she told him that she's going to left for America, Kanata had been quiet for days._

"_Daijobu?" Miyu asked him worriedly._

"_Mochiron (of course)! Doushitano (why)?" He let go of his grip from the bag and faces her. _

_Miyu bowed her head. Her voice shakes while saying, "Ano… you seemed quiet these days. Is something bothering you? Is it that I-am… I'm leaving?" Tears almost fell from her eyes. _

_Kanata hugged her and said, "Sssshhh… no, it isn't your fault. I should have understood you. I should have known from the start that it's for your own future. I should not be selfish to my girl. I trust you. I know that this decision of yours will mean great happiness. I'm really sorry if I made you worry." _

_Miyu looked at his eyes. She smiled. She placed her finger on his lips and said, "Correction, it is NOT only for my own future. It's for OUR own future as well."_

"_Hontone (really)?" Kanata smiled._

_Miyu sticked out her tongue. Kanata did the same and they giggled._

_After some moment, they stopped, but still smiling. Kanata offered his hand to hers. "So, shall we?" Miyu nodded and placed her hand unto his. "Hai. Ikoka (let's go)!" Kanata smiled._

_Suddenly, a familiar voice came shouting their names. A silhouette of a young man about their age is approaching them. It's Santa, Kanata's best friend. With him is his present girlfriend Akane, (Remember his pen pal? That's her) and their friends, Nanami, Aya, Christine and Nozoumu. Miyu and Kanata stopped and faced them._

_"Oi! Wait there you lovebirds. We need to say something important." Santa yelled._

_Miyu and Kanata look at each other. "Something important, ne?"_

_"We have a surprise to the both of you," Santa stated._

_"Well, what's that?" Miyu said. _

_"Since you will left Kanata here all alone, we are sure that he'll cry, and when he cry, he'll gonna be lonely, and when he's lonely-" Santa begin to imagine things, he becomes emotional, but Kanata interrupted, "Santa, stop reading my mind will ya'?" "Okay okay, I'll just let Nanami explain." Santa apologizes with his hands raised._

_"Hai! Just as what Santa said, since Miyu will left Japan for 5 years, we've decided to make your 'love' life, um…exciting!" Nanami said with a grin._

_"Exciting huh?"_

_"You must accept our consequences."_

_Miyu and Kanata look at each other. "Consequences?" The rest of the gang grin and showed their you-must-not-say-no-faces. "Ah…well, I guess that we have no choice but to… accept it." Miyu said. She and Kanata wear their fake smiles._

_"Very good. But first of all, you must wear this ring with the name of your partner inside as a sign that you accepted our consequences. Don't worry; there are only two consequences. For you Miyu, wear this ring which had the name of Kanata inside and vise versa." Nanami said as she handed them their rings. (Oh, by the way, I haven't told you that Christine and Nozoumu are lovers. You must be wondering why Christine doesn't burst out. She and Nozoumu had 'this' relationship for 3 years. Yes, it took some time before she accepted the truth that Miyu and Kanata is already a couple.)_

_"Wow! This is great." Miyu said with astonishment in her eyes as she looks through the carved name inside the ring. "Yes, it does." Kanata replied. "Anyways, what are the consequences?" Kanata asked._

_Christine stepped forward and says, "I will be the one to explain. Here are the consequences: first, you must always wear those rings. Look at the word carved outside. It says "Forever". It means that you two are still in a relationship – engaged or something like that." Christine keeps on explaining the 'ring' thing to them. _

_Miyu and Kanata murmured, "That's an easy one. We can handle things like that. Hehehe…" They smiled. But then, Aya came out from nowhere. She heard them. Miyu and Kanata was surprised. Aya said, "Easy one huh? Christine, leave the rest to me." Christine, who is still explaining the 'ring' thing, came back to her senses as soon as she heard what Aya said. She apologized and left the rest to her. _

"_I'm sure that this will be the hardest thing you two will ever do in your entire life. I will explain what is the last consequence… in three words." Her glasses sparkle._

_Miyu and Kanata crossed their arms and stood in their we-challenge-you-gestures. "Well, what's that?"_

_Aya continued, "STRICTLY-NO-COMMUNICATION!" Nanami, Christine, Nozoumu and Santa were surprised. They whispered, "That's not what in the plan Aya."_

_Miyu and Kanata laughed and said, "Well, that's an easy… WHAT?"_

_"You heard me… I said, strictly-no-communication." _

_"You're kidding, aren't you?" Kanata said with a tone of laughter in his voice._

_"I'm not." Aya said calmly._

_"Don't play games with us Aya. It's not a joke you know…" Miyu said._

_"It's not a joke Miyu. You know me. I'm true to my thoughts and words." Aya said._

_"B-u-t, it's impossible."_

_"How come that it's impossible, ne?"_

_"Um… because…" Miyu doesn't know what to say, but she has to say something or else… but then, an idea got into her mind. "We won't let it happen!" She was surprised because she and Kanata said that in chorus._

_"We would!" The gang said in unison. Miyu and Kanata looked sad. But then, Nozoumu said, "Don't worry you guys. We only do this just to test how strong are you without one another."_

_"Okay. Wakaru (we understand)." Miyu and Kanata said._

_"Hey guys! I have a bright idea." Christine said from behind._

_"Ne?"_

_"Yup. All you have to do is write letters specially dedicated to each other then… keep it to yourselves until the day you both exchange them."_

_"That's a great idea, sweety!" Nozoumu said._

_"Um… well, it's the result of reading novels and watching romantic movies." Christine shyly said it. _

_"Okay, all done! So Miyu, take care of yourself while you're there." Nanami said. The gang smiled._

_"Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san. I will never forget you all. I better leave now." Miyu was about to leave when Kanata grip her arm. He whispered something to her. It made her smile. She hugged him. She then kissed him passionately on his forehead and then to his lips. It made her tears fall from her weary eyes. When they let go of this sweet sensation, Miyu smiled. She said, "Aishiteru, my love. Aishiteru, Kanata."_

_She continued to walk on to the pass, and then she gave her ticket. Before boarding, she waved her hand and said, "I will surely miss you all guys. Sayonara!" She left without a heavy heart._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

The plane had finally landed. As soon as her soft toes stepped out from the plane door, the wind blew and her hair flew with it. She said, "I'm back."

Review, please.

Well, sorry for this chapter, but I hope you'll like it. I promise that the succeeding chapters will be more exciting.

_Next on **A Whisper of Love**:_

_**Chapter 2: **_

_**Reunited**_


	2. Reunited

I, allura pearl, is an avid fan of Miyu X Kanata… 

Disclaimer:

I do not own Daa Daa Daa (UFO Baby) or any of its characters.

A Whisper of Love 

**Chapter 2:**

**Reunited**

_Well, it's good to be back here in Japan. I missed the food, the Heiomachi High School, my friends and especially the Saionji temple. Kanata and me shared a lot of happy, as well as sad memories in that place. I wish that I would see him… so soon. _Miyu thought to herself. She passed by the arrival area trying to look for her friends. She promised them that she would be back exactly 5 years after she left. Together, they marked this day and make a pledge that they would never ever forget this date.

After a wide search for her friends among the bunch of people in the arrival area, she finally came up with voices and placards saying, "Okairi (welcome back) Miyu Kouzuki!"

_Oh, it must be me, _she thought herself. She saw her friends Aya, Nanami, Christine, Nozoumu and Santa, but not Kanata. _Maybe he's around here somewhere else, _she thought. There's a pint of sadness in her heart, but as soon as she saw her friends smiling at her looking excited, her worries faint away. She looked around trying to spot his man, but still, there's no sign of Kanata's presence. _Maybe he wasn't here. But no, this is an important day for us. He should be here, or maybe, there's someone or something more important than me. As his girl, I should understand him; maybe he's just busy these past few years. I must be strong. I can do this! This is just an um… challenge. Yes, a challenge I must overcome, or else, nothing would happen. _She stopped thinking about those complicated things. She then approached her friends.

"Hi there, good 'ol friends. I missed you soooo much." She greeted them with a smile. She tried as much as she can, not to show them her loneliness about Kanata's absence. She doesn't want to disappoint them. She thought that she must enjoy their company for it has been a long while since she wasn't there.

"Wow Miyu! You've grown so pretty." Nanami stated. She looked at Miyu from head to toe. Miyu, on the other hand, is wearing baby pink spaghetti blouse designed with flowers of the same color on the collar part that fitted her well and showed the curve of her waist. It is topped with white knitted-bolero. She also wears a white Bohemian skirt for the lower part of her body that seems to move as to where her feet take her. Her hair was in light curls and as usual, she wore them loosely. The hair beside her bangs was clipped in two sides. With it, she looked more alluring. The others looked at her in surprise. Nanami was right. Miyu is really beautiful. They nod to show that they agree with what she said.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san." Miyu said humbly. She turned to crimson.

"Well, at least you still know how to speak in Japanese, ne?" Santa said.

"Of course Santa! Japanese is my first language. Remember, I have lived here for 19 years, too long for only 5 years of absence." Miyu said frankly. They all giggled.

"Um… where's Kanata? I haven't seen him." Miyu asked. They all stopped. Nozoumu answered her, "Ah… don't ever mind him. A prosecutor's work is really a tough job, you know. Don't you worry, we promise you; tomorrow…he'll be all yours. But for now, let's just enjoy this short time being together because… we've missed you so much little Miyu." Miyu smiled. Nozoumu was right; she will see Kanata so soon.

Santa shook his head. "Poor Kanata, I'm very sure that as of this moment, he cannot concentrate on his job thinking that HIS Miyu is with us." It made them laugh. Then Miyu interrupted, "How come that you are very sure with your statement? May I know why?" Santa answered her, "These past few weeks, he has been like that and it was the first time we ever saw him acting like a weirdo. He always asks us questions like, _how was Miyu, is she doing fine, do you still love him_, _have you forgotten him_, and others like that. He has been emotional, so we made a plan. We dared him. "_So Kanata, tomorrow is her arrival. Okay, we'll promise you that we will not disturb you both while you are dating, but… you should promise us that you would stay at your office all day, doing your work as a prosecutor, while we lend her from you because… you will not see him at her arrival. Instead, you'll see him the day after her arrival. We guarantee it to you. By the way, if you're worrying about your work… we've already asked permission from your chief about that thing and he said yes, so you don't have to worry about it. Well Kanata, the decision is yours. Take it… or leave it?"_ That's what we told him, and as you can see, he-" Santa was about to finish what he was saying when Miyu interrupted. "He accepted it." Santa smiled. "You've guessed that right, Miyu-chan!" They all laughed. Miyu was relieved. At least, she knew that his absence was not a forgotten date, but just a simple game between the gang instead.

"So what are we going to do now?" Nanami asked.

Miyu suggested, "I guess, I must first put my things in our house then-"(By the way, her parents gave her their own house as a present to her when she was about to leave America. It was houses away from the Saionji temple.)

"Then eat in our restaurant!" Christine said. Christine is a good cook so she and Nozoumu decided to built a restaurant.

"Yup, Chris is right! That restaurant of ours is the best in Japan. We assure you that thing." Nozoumu said. He grinned.

"So, let's go buddies!" Santa said in a tone of excitement. The others laughed.

_It's a good thing they're here with me. _Miyu thought herself. Her eyes were full of happiness.

Meanwhile at Kanata's office…

He is sitting on his chair playing with a pen, moving side to side and thinking about Miyu, all the time. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door.

"Come in." Kanata stopped daydreaming and turned serious.

"Good day Prosecutor Saionji! I'm here to remind you of your meeting about those drug criminals with our chief at 2 p.m., it's already 1:50 in the afternoon. It is very important. You handle their case, remember." It was his assistant. He wore glasses.

"Thank you. I will surely come. Give me just a few minutes." Kanata replied. His assistant immediately leaves his room. He hesitantly arranged the papers needed for the meeting and at once, he left his office.

At Christine's and Nozoumu's restaurant…

"Eat as much as you can Miyu. I cooked them all by myself." Christine humbly said.

"Well, thank you Chris. Wow! This one looks delicious. How I ever miss Japanese foods!" Miyu said with palms closed.

"I'm so glad you like them." Christine smiled. She then sat beside her.

"Well, let's eat guys." Miyu said. After all have eaten, they talked about their experiences for the past 5 years, funny and sad memories. All have taken their turn in telling each story, including Miyu's. They enjoyed. Hours have passed so swiftly.

At the Saionji temple…

"Dad, I'm here!" Kanata has just got from his office. He's very tired. Suddenly, he heard one of his friends came running toward him. It's Santa.

"Good evening Kanata! How was your day?" Santa greeted him with a grin. Kanata, on the other hand, was not surprised. He expected him coming over his house. And with Santa's smile, it seems that he truly enjoyed the day. He took off his shoes and stepped up the house.

"Where's my dad?" He asked.

"Oh, Uncle Hosho? He's preparing our dinner." Santa replied.

"Okay." He continued to walk into his room. Santa followed him.

"Hey buddy, you're so cold. Are you jealous?" Santa asked. Kanata stopped. "Jealous? You said jealous? Of what if I may ask?" Kanata replied in an angry tone. Santa chuckled, "I already knew you for 20 years so you can't hide that feeling inside you. To tell you straight, you're jealous because we've seen her first before you did." Kanata couldn't answer. "So… I'm right. You've been missing her all day long." Santa said. Kanata nodded. "Okay, I'll tell you what happened. But first, you must change your suit. We'll discussed it after dinner." Santa smiled. Kanata also smiled. After a few minutes, he got out wearing his blue, jacket-like shirt and beige pants.

After finishing dinner, they talked at the stairs before the temple.

"Hey, you know what… at last, I've already found this "Ant and Grasshopper" story. This is about a-" He was about to finished when he saw Kanata staring mad at him. "Santa…" Santa felt nervous. He tried to smile. "Oi, I was just joking." Kanata calmed. "Continue." Santa was relieved. "Hai. You know, Miyu-chan was so beautiful. This afternoon, as we walked on the streets of the city, boys kept on looking at her. Some even gave their names and their numbers as well, but you know what? She refused all of them and all of us were surprised to what she said." Santa was about to continue when Kanata interrupted. "What did she say?" Santa saw the curiosity in Kanata's amber eyes so he continued, "She said, _Sorry, but someone's waiting for me and I will love him… forever._ Because of that, those men who kept on following her had stopped. One of them said, _He must be the luckiest guy to have someone as beautiful and as faithful as you, young lady._ Man, you're truly lucky to have her. If I were you, I will never let her go," With these words, Kanata realized that his love for Miyu have got a million times deeper than before (exaggerated). He wanted to see her so soon.

"Santa, you can go home now." Kanata said. Santa, who's still keep on telling things that happened today, came back to his senses, and was surprised to hear that. "But… I haven't finished with my story." But before saying anything, Kanata told him, "It's already late in the evening. You must go home now." "But… okay, you won." Santa stood up. "Sayonara Kanata. Don't forget to wake up early to get ready for your unforgettable date." Santa reminded him. "I would Santa. Sayonara." They bid each other goodbye. When Santa was nowhere in sight, he made a decision. _I couldn't wait any longer. I have to see her. I must tell her that I love her and I would… always and forever._ He stood up, closing his fist. He was about to be called by his dad, but he already ran away.

At Miyu's house…

As soon as she got in, she took a bath, and changed her clothes. She wore white shirt with collar covered with baby pink sweater for her top and checkered mini skirt. She also wore long red stockings that reached up to her thighs. Then, she eat her supper. After washing the dishes, she planned to sleep early but instead, she stared blankly at the window. She suddenly remembered what the girls told her before they apart. _Wear a formal dress tomorrow. You must look beautiful when you see him. _She laughed a little. Then, she realized how much she had missed Kanata. Tears fell from her eyes. She rubbed them immediately but tears still fall. She made a decision. She can't wait another day to see him. She must see Kanata. She then ran as fast as she could to reach the temple as soon as possible.

After some moment, the heavy rain fall down…

_Miyu I want to see you… I have to_. Kanata thought to himself not minding that he was soaked wet in the rain. Then, he saw a silhouette… of a girl with a long hair running towards him. He stopped and walked slowly.

_Kanata I want to see you… I have to. _Miyu thought to herself. She was terribly wet in the rain. After a while, she saw a silhouette of a boy, a young man, walking towards her. She paced down and walked slowly.

Kanata noticed that the woman before him had walked slowly and she was getting closer to him. After a while, he noticed that the woman wore sweater and a mini skirt. As he got closer, he saw a familiar face in front of him. He was shocked.

Miyu was surprised. She saw a young man, a head taller than her, wearing a jacket-like shirt and pants. She looked up to him and saw a familiar face – the face that rolled a great part in her life. It was Kanata.

"Miyu…" Kanata said.

"Kanata…" Miyu said softly.

"I'm here Miyu." Kanata whispered. He caressed her wet hair. Miyu cried softly. She gently touched his warm cheeks. "I've missed you so much Miyu." Kanata said. "I've missed you too, Kanata." "I love you, Miyu, with all my heart, with all of me." Kanata said sweetly. "I love you too, Kanata. For you, I give everything, even my life." Her warm voice said. After staring at each other, Kanata slowly closed his eyes, as he got closer to her. Miyu slowly closed her eyes, too. Their lips touched. It is the sweetest kiss ever. Kanata held her by the waist and tucked her close to him. Miyu wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Together, they fell into a deeper kiss.

The rain had stopped and they stayed like that for a long time until Miyu pulled away. She smiled. Kanata returned her smile. She sticks out her tongue for a short moment. They both giggled.

Kanata offered his wet hand to her and asked, "So, shall I walk you home?"

"Of course! A perfect gentleman had to." Miyu replied. She placed her hand on top of his and together they walked home.

As soon as they reached Miyu's house, Kanata kissed her forehead and bid his goodbye. "Sleep tight, my angel. Don't forget to change. You might get yourself a cold. Good night." Miyu also bid her goodbye, "I would. Good night Kanata. Take care of yourself on your way home." Kanata smiled. "Bye." Miyu did the same.

As soon as Kanata reached home, he immediately changed into his pajamas. Before falling into sleep, he thought, "This was the greatest night ever." After saying those words, he slowly closed his eyes.

Meanwhile in Miyu's house…

While she was lying on her bed, her sweet memories of Kanata came rushing into her mind. Before she got into her deep sleep, she kept on whispering words of love because tomorrow's gonna be another day.

Review please… :P

Thank you for those who reviewed. Sorry for this chap, but I hope you'll like it… especially the kissy part. Hehe…

_Next on **A Whisper of Love**_:

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Passion**_

_This is a date to remember…_


	3. Passion

_Thoughts_

" " speech

( ) Author's Note

**I, allura pearl, is an avid fan of Miyu X Kanata…**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Daa Daa Daa (UFO Baby) or any of its characters.

A Whisper of Love 

**Chapter 3: ****Passion**

As the beams of light strike her soft warm cheeks, she finally wakes up. She slowly opens her ivory eyelids. She shook her head. It's already 7:30 in the morning. _Well, one and a half hours to go… still have more time to prepare._ She gently lifts her body, yawns and went out by the window. She deeply breathes of the open air and stretches her hands up high.

"Summer breeze, summer breeze… I missed it so much! Oh! Got to check out the wardrobe." She went straight to her wardrobe and opened it. There was lots of stuff to choose from… dresses, blouses, skirts, etc. In fact, it's totally crowded – crowded with clothes.

"Um… well, let's see… formal isn't it?" She picks out dresses of different colors and designs and checks it from top to bottom.

"Should I try this one, or maybe this one? Should it be pink or red… blue or white?" She skims through every dress she comes up with. She looks for a simple, yet perfect-looking gown that fits her well.

"Oh, I can't find any." She gives up and sits on her bed. But then, a flash of light struck her mind.

"I have an idea! I can call Nanami-chan. She sure knows a lot of things about fashion." She breathes down and felt a relief. She definitely thinks of any way to look presentable in front of her man.

She picks up the phone and dialed their numbers. Someone on the other line picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Nanami! Who's on the line?" It's Nanami.

"Ohayou Nanami!" Miyu answered cheerfully.

"Oi, Miyu! What can I do for you?" Nanami replied.

"Um… I don't know what to wear, Nanami." Miyu said shyly.

"Well, that's easy. I can help you with that." Nanami answered.

"Arigatou, Nanami-chan!" Miyu said happily.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye!" Nanami had put down her phone.

Miyu smiled. Good thing she is always there to help her.

"For now, I should better take a bath first." She picks up her bathrobe and heads toward the bathroom.

After a few minutes…

As soon as she step out of bathroom, she heard someone ring the doorbell.

"She's here!" She quickly went to the front door and opened it. It was her expected visitor, Nanami. She had a companion, Christine.

"Ohayou Miyu-chan!" They greeted her.

"Ohayou! Thank God you're here, Nanami. Oi Chris! What brought you here?" Miyu replied.

"Nanami called and told me about your problem. I can do your make up." Christine suggested.

"Thanks a lot guys. I'm glad you're around." Miyu smiled.

"Don't worry, it's only a small favor. For a while, we'll prepare your dress, so get ready." Nanami said.

"Hai! For now, I think I'm gonna eat my breakfast. I'm pretty hungry you know." Miyu stated. The girls giggled.

Meanwhile, on the Saionji temple…

A boy of brunette hair has just got up from bed. He moans, gently stood up and stretches his hands. He took a bath, get himself up and eat his breakfast. After doing his daily routine for the day, he hurriedly went to the main door. When he opened the door, his dad was there, wearing a big smile.

"Ohayou Kanata!" The old man said.

"Ohayou Dad! You seemed very happy this morning. What is it?" Kanata asked.

"Miyu has come back from America! Oh, I like to see her." His father's face turned chibi and his hands were clasped in front of his chest.

"Alright, alright… Oh, I remember! Since we were going out on a date today, I'll promised to bring her here so maybe… you can see her." Kanata tried to please his dad.

"How thoughtful of you Kanata! For now… I think I'm gonna prepare everything for your candle dinner. Is it nice? Hohoho…" His father said happily.

"Do whatever you want to do, Dad. Just don't mess up, okay? Well, I better hurry." Kanata said in a rush.

"Goodluck, son! Bye." His father waved his hand as he went down the steps of the Saionji temple.

After an hour at Miyu's house…

Miyu, as what she expected, was wearing a simple, yet perfect-looking dress. A powder blue, two-layered, sleeveless gown of cotton designed with prints of white flowers that reaches below her knees consists her outfit. The first layer was of the natural powder blue color, while the second one was of lighter color and longer by about two inches. A ribbon was tied around her ribs. Miyu chose to include a scarf-like cotton piece placed around her. (Sorry, I can't explain it --… but for those who understand Filipino, it was somewhat like _balabal._)

Nanami and Chris helped her to put on a little make up. Her hair (beside her ears) was in large braids and was clipped at the back of her head. She wore them loosely. She also wore dangling earrings, a silver bracelet, and the ring, which their friends gave them before she left. And for her feet, she wore white strappy sandals.

"Wonderful!" Nanami stated.

"Very beautiful!" Chris said.

"Thank you very much guys." Miyu said. She then checked the time. "Oh, it's already 8:45. Nanami, how long will it take to get to Heiomachi central park?" She asked.

"30 minutes", Nanami answered.

"Oh my, I can't get there exactly at 9! Well, see you guys later. Bye!" Miyu rushed and waved goodbye.

"Miyu, wait!" Nanami screamed. "You forgot this bag." She threw it gently to Miyu. Good thing Miyu catched it into her arms.

"Thanks, Nanami. Bye again." Miyu bowed down and rushed again.

"Bye Miyu!" The two chorused.

9:15 at the central park…

Kanata stood by the park waiting for Miyu. He missed Miyu so much. Suddenly, a beautiful girl of blonde hair came shouting his name and was rushing to his place.

"Kanata!" The girl yelled. He blushed a little and smiled. It was Miyu.

"You're late." Kanata said in a strict voice.

"Gomen nasai Kanata." Miyu apologized. She was still panting, catching her breath.

"I will take your apology…" Kanata said. He smiled and raised his index finger in front of Miyu's face. He added, "in one condition."

"Ne, what is it?" Miyu asked.

"You know what is it." Kanata said. He crossed his arms. Miyu stopped for a while to think. Suddenly, a bright idea crossed her mind.

"A tickle?" Miyu asked. She then tickled the sides of Kanata. They giggled.

Then Kanata stopped and turned serious. "That's not what I mean!"

Miyu laughed. "I was just kidding. I know you Kanata… you want a kiss, ne?"

Kanata blushed. He tried to hide his red face.

"Don't tell me you… you really want it. How dare you, Kanata Saionji! Asking a girl like me to kiss you in front of many people." Miyu burst out.

He laughed a little and turned to face Miyu. "I was just jok-" His words were cut off when he felt Miyu's lips touched his own. It was just a smack. He was surprised. He yelled, "Miyu!"

Miyu giggled. "So, I'm forgiven?"

Kanata smiled. "You're really good in acting, Miyu."

Miyu asked, "Where do we go first?"

"I've planned to drop by our office to speak with my chief about something. It won't take much time." Kanata explained.

"Okay, let's go." Miyu said. Kanata held her hand and they walked together. Suddenly Miyu stopped.

Kanata was startled. "What's the matter?"

Miyu smiled. Kanata wore his ring. She tried to change the subject. "You really look good in your tuxedo… Prosecutor Saionji."

Kanata smiled. "Gee, thanks."

"How about me?" Miyu complained.

"You aren't beautiful." Kanata seriously said. Miyu was upset. She never expected Kanata to insult her.

Kanata spoke up. "You look great, Miyu." He smiled. Miyu, on the other hand, blushed and smiled to him. They walked on their way holding each other's hands.

At Kanata's office…

As soon as they reached the tall building where Kanata works, Miyu was fascinated.

"Let's go inside." Kanata led her.

When they got into the lobby, everyone looked at them. They sure make a good couple.

"Ohayou Prosecutor Saionji!" A group of girls said.

"Ohayou." Kanata replied with a smile.

_This isn't the Kanata I've known before. Usually, he would remain quiet and act as if he sees no one. People surely change as time goes by. _Miyu thought herself.

"Ohayou Kanata!" His officemates greeted him.

"Ohayou." Kanata greeted in return.

"So… is she your girlfriend? She's beautiful." One of them said. With it, Miyu blushed.

"Well, I better go and see our chief. Miyu, please wait here. I'll be back after a few minutes." Kanata stood up. When he got inside the elevator, everyone gathered around her. One of them spoke up.

"How long have you been his girlfriend, Miss-"?

"Miyu Kouzuki. That's my name." Miyu added.

"Miss Kouzuki… right. So, can you answer my question?" The man then asked.

"Oh, we've been for… one day." Miyu answered. All was surprised. There were gossips anywhere.

"A day? You've must be kidding. I've known him since college and all I can say about him is that he's really popular among the girls." His officemate explained.

"I know that… ever since high school." Miyu affirmed.

"During our college days, girls would ask him out." The man continued.

_Oh… I ain't surprised to it. _Miyu thought herself.

She already knew that it would happen. _With Kanata's good looks and charismatic attitude,_ _ladies go right after him._ Miyu breathed down heavily.

The man continued. "And because he doesn't want to hurt their feelings, he would say 'yes'. Later on, when the girl asks if he could be her boyfriend, he would…"

Everyone stopped. Miyu's heart started to beat so fast. _Maybe he had girl friends at that time. I can't blame him. I was away and besides, I would never know._

"…keep quiet. It means that Kanata is turning her down. I can't believe that man; he refused even to the most beautiful and popular girls in school." Kanata's officemate finished his statement.

Miyu smiled. All the thoughts of love that Kanata whispered to her before she went to America had come true. It made her realize that her love for him has gone deeper than ever.

At the office…

Kanata was about to leave the room but his chief called him, "Prosecutor Saionji, watch after them. I knew them very much. They do anything to get out the prison as soon as possible. They might serve as a threat to you and to your loved ones, so please be careful." His chief advised him. Kanata nodded.

"And Prosecutor…" His chief added. "… good luck to your date. Enjoy all the time you spent with her to the fullest. You haven't seen her for years, so I know how much you've missed her. And sorry if I can't see her, I'm only busy with so much work here in the office. By the way, I would be glad if we would have tea some time… of course with her, so I will know what kind of girl does a Prosecutor Saionji loves so much."

"Thank you sir." Kanata bowed and simply smiled. He gently closed the door.

"I wish that those criminals won't do such a revenge to Kanata. I'm very worried for his life and for the life of his family… and especially to his girl." His chief said as soon as Kanata left the room.

When Kanata arrived to the lobby, he went to look for Miyu. He found her along with the crowd of his officemates laughing and nicely talking to them. He decided to approach them.

"Hey! What is this all about, huh?" Kanata said.

"Oi Prosecutor! Well… we're sharing stories about you." One of his officemate proudly said.

"Yeah! And the main subject is about your… lovelife." Another said.

"Nah… stop that, guys. Miyu and I should go. We'll talk about that tomorrow." Kanata grabbed Miyu's hand. She stood up.

"Well, we gotta go. Thank you for your warm welcome." Miyu bowed before them and bid her goodbye. Kanata did the same.

As soon as they left the building, they decided to spent most of the time doing things a couple usually does. They wandered by the park and decided to eat ice cream, but a crying little boy of three years approached them. He can't find his mother. Miyu tried to calm him down so she gave the boy her ice cream. Kanata and her decided to keep the boy for some time, while they look for his mother. They enjoyed playingwith the young boy. Passers-by were happily watching over the young couple with their child (which is not true). They looked like a real family. But for Miyu and Kanata, this moment reminds them of their experience with Ruu (the one when their cheeks were stocked together because they're always fighting).

After moments of waiting, the real mother of the young boy has finally found her son. She thanked the young couple with all her heart and bid them goodbye. Miyu and Kanata smiled while they bid their goodbyes to the young boy.

They also watched a movie – a movie directed by Aya. It was entitled 'White Passion' (Please watch out for this. I'm going to make a fanfic for this…soon. ;P) Miyu cried all the way to its ending. They also enjoyed playing in the arcade. And the one they liked the most is where they were instructed to shoot in the zombies in the game. Miyu was shooting, while her eyes shut. Kanata, because of his profession, was used to it. (He was trained to shoot because of his work.) He keeps on laughing while watching Miyu act like a fraidy cat.

And after a long day of happiness, they watched the sunset together. Miyu rested her head on Kanata's shoulder.

"Miyu…" Kanata speaks softly.

"Yes…" Miyu looked up to him.

"Wanna come to the temple? Dad must've been waiting for us." Kanata said. Miyu nodded and soon, they walked on their way to temple.

At the temple…

It was cold and dark, and the full moon shines with all its might. She felt happy. It has been a long time since she had a glimpse of this nostalgic place. It reminds her of their promise of love. The moments they spent with each other on this place were very wonderful.

Kanata guided her to the tree near the temple. (It is the tree where they bury the time capsule.) Miyu was fascinated. The place was very romantic. Her emerald orbs shine with happiness. She clasped her hands near her chest and wore a smile – a smile everyone would surely loved.

Lights hanging and dangling round the branches of trees surrounded the place. A table topped with white linen cloth was placed with a candle and beautiful table setting. It was simple yet memorable.

"Long time no see, Miyu-chan!" An old man popped out from somewhere.

"Uncle Hosho! It's been a long time. How are you?" Miyu approached his father-to-be excitedly and held up one of his hands.

"I'm fine, Miyu. I'm just glad you're back." Hosho replied happily. Miyu smiled. A way back behind, he noticed Kanata smiling at him. In Kanata's eyes he can tell that his son was truly happy. He decided to let go of Miyu, telling her to enjoy the night.

Miyu approached Kanata and together they enjoyed the night. First, they ate their dinner and then shared their stories. At last, Miyu revealed what was inside the bag (the one thrown by Nanami), it was her letters for Kanata. Then, they exchanged letters and read them with mixed emotions. They also played under the bright full moon and giggled all night long. Miyu was very happy. This is truly the date she would remember… always and forever.

_THE END_

Well, this story is a bit boring… I know. Its too detailed, but I managed to summarize the last part. BUT I hope and will always hope that I will receive more reviews. Don't worry, I'll promise to make the following story exciting. Yes, really exciting. I'm sure you'd hate it first but as you read it, you'll surely love it. (Huh?)

Sorry for very late update. I was really busy at school. We had a lot of activities, and campaigning for a position in the student council was also a part of me being the busy buddy. But all of my hard work was paid of. Thank God. It's worth it! High school days are really fun.

Well, please review… I really do need it. Thanks a lot to those guys out there who gave some of their time to review to the first two parts of my story. Arigatou gozaimasu! So, please…

Review…

Review…

Review…

Review…

Review…

Review…

Review…

Review…

Review…

Review…

Review…

_Next on **A Whisper of Love**_:

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Nightmare**_

_Her worst dream ever has come to life…_


	4. Nightmare

Thoughts 

" " speech

( ) Author's Note

I, allura pearl, is an avid fan of Miyu X Kanata… 

Disclaimer:

I do not own Daa Daa Daa (UFO Baby) or any of its characters.

A Whisper of Love 

**Chapter 4:****Nightmare**

It was adamn coldnight. A girl of blond hair slowly walks through a dark gloomy room. Only the bright full moon shining behind it slightly lights this lonely place.

"Is anyone here?" She screamed, but nobody answered. She walks again. She was afraid, at first. After some time, she felt like walking over a watER. At first she didn't mind it, but its smell… its smell… it bothers her. So, she finally decided to check it. She gently put her little fingers on the floor and placed it close to her nose. _It' s blood. _She thought. The fact that it was blood alarmed her. She quickly stood up and mind to trace it. She ran as fast as she could… as to where her feet would take her. Until she saw a silhouette of a man, but unfortunately, he's lying on the floor. She stopped at once. Her heart started to beat so fast. She can't explain why, so she approached the man.

She was shocked. She froze like an ice. In the man, she saw a very familiar face – the face she loved the most. She, herself, was the one witnessing the whole thing. Watching this scenario continuously breaks her heart. Her man is dying in front of her.

"Kanata… " Miyu whispers as she slowly kneels before a dying body. Her emerald orbs were blinded with tears as she suffers seeing her beloved man lying over the cemented floor flooded with his blood. She lied close to him. She can still hear him breathing, but very lightly. She gripped his hand tightly, trying not to lose him.

"Hold in tight, Kanata." She said softly as she closes her eyes. She doesn't want to see it. It was tearing her heart apart. But then, Kanata coughs hardly. Blood spilled off his mouth. Slowly, Kanata tried to open his eyes. It was half-open and a sweet smile he wore melts Miyu's heart. He wanted to tell her that he's fine, but still he feels that his body wanted to give up. Tears fell from her eyes. She also smiled.

"Mi-yu… I-I love-you…" He simply said. He tried to reach her warm cheek with his free hand. It was cold, she thought. She holds on to it, closes her eyes, and for it would be the last delicate touch she would receive from him. More tears fell from her eyes.

Suddenly, his touch had lightened. He sets her free. A whisper of goodbye had totally broken her heart. And now, she'll watch the darkness alone, on her own..

She shakes his body, trying to wake him up. But no, he's dead. She wants to shout, but not a single voice came out of her mouth. She continuously cries, grieving over her loved one. But then, a shaft of light covered the whole place. It was too bright, and she had no choice but to shut her watery eyes. Moments after, the intensity of light had lessen. She opened her emerald eyes slowly. She was surprised to see Kanata in the middle of the path, covered in white. But what worries Miyu is that he is smiling – he truly bids her goodbye. He slowly turned back and walked on his way to the source of light where the greatest intensity occurs.

Miyu tried to stand up, but she couldn't. She felt like her feet was frozen. She couldn't move them, not at all. So she tried to reach him with her bare hands. Suddenly, someone pulled her back. In his acts she knew it was a man. She angrily turned to him, but she couldn't figure who it was.

She turned again to see Kanata, leaving her behind the darkness. Tears again fell down to her cheeks.

"KANATA!"

She is finally awake. She is panting. She realized it was a dream, nothing but a bad dream – a nightmare. She closes her eyes and take a deep breath. When she opened it, she was confused. The place was familiar. Yes, she is in the Saionji Temple. But in the first place, how did she get here? And what happened last night? Those questions bother her, but she's so worried about Kanata. She left those thoughts behind and decided to look for him. She stood up and quickly went out of the room.

She found him at the dining room, standing before the telephone. Kanata noticed her and greeted her with a smile. She clasped her hands before her lips. Tears ran down from her eyes and she came running to him. She hugged him tight, very tight.

"What's wrong, Miyu?" He asked. His voice sounds his deep concern to her.

Miyu didn't answer. Instead, she buried her face to his manly chest. Kanata comforted her and waved sweetly his goodbye. He rushed to the main door.

"Oh! By the way Miyu, about last night… I saw your undergarments." He frankly said.

Miyu looked down to herself. She was wearing blue pajamas, not the dress itself. She realized that it was Kanata who changed her clothes. She embraced herself in shame and started to burst out. "You pervert!"

Kanata sticks out his tongue and rushed down the stairs of the temple. Miyu did only smile. After that, she immediately went inside to change her clothes. Hosho gave them to her. He also told her to stop calling him "Uncle Hosho". Instead, he asked her to call him "dad" or "papa". Miyu was happy. She also took her breakfast and went straight to her own house.

At Miyu's place…

She was walking through the streets, deeply thinking about her nightmare. As she approaches her house, she noticed something unusual. The door is open. She quickly ran to the gate only to her parents having tea.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Hi sweety!"

"Why didn't you tell me you're coming? Why are you here?" She doesn't totally understand why her parents come in a sudden.

"Calm down, Miyu. We're here to tell you the good news!" Her Mom explained.

"News? About what?" Miyu asked.

"Oh sweety, you'll be married soon!" Her mom excitedly answered.

"What? Marriage? Mom, I don't understand…" She's confused.

"His name is Takeshi Anjou. And I tell you; he's a fine man, sweety. He's the son of our head in NASA and you'll surely like him." Her mother explained.

"Does Kanata know anything about this?" She asked.

"Nothing, Miyu. But you have to." Her Mom answered.

"But Mom, I love Kanata so much and he's the only one for me! I can't go and marry that man you're talking about." She complained. Her Dad stood up in irritation.

"You can't refuse, Miyu! You're wedding's gonna be held soon!" But soon, he calmed down. He continued, "For now, prepare yourself. Your engagement party will take place tonight. Mom, please help her." Her father explained. Her Mom is approaching her.

"Stop it! No one will be engaged tonight. Tell me, why are you forcing me to love someone whom I'd never met before? I didn't even know him! So tell me why!" She's bursting into tears.

"You and Kanata are not meant for each other." He frankly said.

"You're wrong Dad! Even if death were between us, I'm ready to sacrifice for him. That's how much I love him!" Then Miyu ran out of the house and head to the temple. She sat under the tree where they had their last date.

"This is just a part of my nightmare. At the time I open my eyes, everything will disappear and go back to normal. Everything would be okay…" And she closed her eyes. She fell asleep with her cheeks stained with tears.

Sorry for the late update and for the very short chappie. I can't think of anything else. Review pls…

_Next on **A Whisper of Love**_:

_**Chapter 5:**__**Retrospect**_

_Unleash the truth by traveling through the past…_


	5. Retrospect

Thoughts

" " speech

( ) Author's Note

I, allura pearl, is an avid fan of Miyu X Kanata…

Disclaimer:

I do not own Daa Daa Daa (UFO Baby) or any of its characters.

**A Whisper of Love**

**Chapter 5: ****Retrospect**

I woke up with my cheeks stained with tears under the bright sunshine. The soft rustling of leaves and the sweet chirps of birds had managed to overcome my sadness, but still the angst embraced me. And I, unknowing of what to think, wish that this peace would forever bind me. 

I tried to stand up, but a groan was heard. It soon came to me that it was from a gentle boy laying softly on my lap. I softly brushed my fingers through his chestnut-dyed hair and finally his eyes were half-open. His amber eyes soon captivated me, but later a pout painted his 'still' adorable face. I smiled in response when suddenly I heard a voice.

It seems familiar and once, the boy rushed to follow where the tone came. The image then has been cleared and a woman standing before me was surrounded by an ethereal aura. I gasped.

In a sarcastic tone her son asked me, "What are you doing here, lady?"

It took a moment before I realized it. Maybe this is a dream, but the feelings felt were strange. The question asked then registered on my mind. With my throat drying up and my vocal cords terribly shaking, I managed to mutter a, "Well…"

My eyes shift from left to right, adjusting my feet contracting with the ground. I fidgeted my fingers as I felt the little one raised one of his eyebrows. "Just drop it." He said in a tonal mixture of impatience and coldness.

My forehead start to sweat, an uneasy feeling overwhelming me. I bowed my head lower trying to hide my face tinted with pink. What should I do?

"It wasn't so nice to treat a visitor like that, my son." The woman commented with her right index finger raised along with the elbow. "You should apologize." She said gently with authority. The little boy looked at his Mom and then nod in respect. He placed a stern look at me and afterwards say sorry. His mother smiled in amusement then turned to me. "What can we do for you?"

"Um…could I stay at the temple for awhile?" I asked with the thought of using the instance for thinking about my situation.

"Of course you can. We in the temple are willing to serve you." She assumed in a sweet manner. "Well then, let's have a tea inside."

_Inside the temple…_

As soon as we entered, the atmosphere had changed. The place was cozy and I can't help but put a smile. She directed me to the living room as she instructed her son to take a bath. She then excused herself to get the tea.

I sat comfortably on the sofa patiently waiting for her. In a moment, she stepped in the room with her welcoming smile. She sat opposite to me as we started to converse, but confusingly, she hadn't asked my name or where did I come from. So I blissfully enjoyed the moment.

Minutes after, an hour and a half before noon, her son requested to play outside but promised to be back before lunch. I smile at him trying to quite forget the incident earlier. I broke up with him spiritually; not by words but by will. Now, I finally accepted it. I couldn't be with him if I am bound to marry some other guy.

I was out in my presence, my mind wandering off deeply crying inside. The vow we made for each other the day before I left him was shattered. All I could do was to leave him.

The woman quite noticed my attitude so she asked what was wrong. With my nature, although it is quite obvious I would rather say everything's fine than worry the people surrounding me. I replied with, "Nothing to worry about, I am fine."

She returned a smile then excused herself to make some lunch. I was bored so I followed her to the kitchen and asked if it wouldn't hurt if I help her. She replied with sure and then instructed me to cook rice.

Time passed by working for quite a feast. I wondered why but I was too timid to ask so I barely shut my mouth. Kanata hasn't returned yet so I asked if I could fetch him. The moment that I left the place, the doorbell had rung.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was sure a lucky thing that I knew him a lot, so it wasn't a lot of pain on looking for him. I found him playing with a boy at his age at the edge of the river. I guessed it was Santa in his Cactus man costume. I called for him as he returned a stare at me. He simply bid goodbye to his playmate and then he joined me.

We were walking home in awkward silence as I kept on thinking on what to say. Though the fact that he was a little boy, I feel self-conscious near him so I randomly spoke up.

"How was your game with Santa?" I spilled out.

"Why would you care anyway?" He coldly said. "By the way, how did you know his name? And why did you know we were there?"

"Er…your mother is quite worried about you, so she asked me to look for you. She said that you're with Santa and… my feet just dragged me off that place." I lied with the acquaintance of not looking at him. I felt he raised an eyebrow as sweat starts to form on my forehead.

We reached the temple when we heard voices inside. We quietly entered the door as we headed to the dining room. I was on half on stepping into the room to tell Mrs. Saionji that her son stayed awhile at his room and in a moment will be joining them when as I take a peek at the room and saw the people whom I want to escape from for a time, my parents.

I was surprised. I backed off and lean against the wall panting lightly when I started to run. I heard Mrs. Saionji called Kanata's name thinking it was him.

I strolled in the gardens looking on the cherry blossom trees swaying lightly against the wind. The petals swirl fairly as some landed softly on my shoulder. I finally found the plot of daisies and in a moment, captivated by its beauty. It was this time I remembered when they would suddenly plan on going to Heiomachi to visit some close friends while I was left alone having some private lessons with my tutor.

I approached the garden as I keenly calmly observe the flowers. The buds were lightly blooming and some were in full to absorb the heat from the risen god of heavens. I knelt to take a scent of their simplicity when later I received a tap. It was Kanata.

The tears shattered voluntarily as they flowed down my cheeks. It took the courage to embrace him and fortunately, he didn't retort. He caressed my back as I sat down there with my sadness taking me away. He then cupped my cheeks as I evenly look up to him. He leaned on and kissed my forehead. I smiled. He smiled.

I hold his hand as we returned home. He helped me build up the strength to face my parents and it was lot a use. But then when we came back, they weren't there. Surprisingly, there was an emergency in the NASA Station and they need to cope as fast as possible. We sat around the dining table and started our meal.

Moments past and it was like a usual afternoon around the household. Kanata read his comics while me and his mother were having some chores. Soon, the darkness then ruled the land for another half of the day. Still, I haven't thought of a way to come back. Once, I read that people who are lost between dimensions can return to their time when they were as they used to be the moment they stepped into another dimension. Also, the place where they were thrown to is the only way back for it intertwines with your time. In my case, it is the tree.

I looked at myself closely trying to figure out what was missing. I am still wearing the same dress and footwear. But what was missing? It then popped into my mind, the ring that Kanata gave me. It was then that I remembered not seeing it for quite a while since I find myself waking up under the tree. Maybe it dropped somewhere but the evening gets deeper, so I started inside the house.

Minutes have passed and still I haven't got a clue to where the ring was lost. Somehow, I got nauseate then all of a sudden, everything went blank.

Again, the moment I opened my eyes, I was there lying beneath the tree. Observing keenly, though the light was pale, I recognized Kanata's mother kneeling beside me. By some means, her eyes enthralled me. They were full of worry. I tried to reach her hand when suddenly; my capability to touch was nowhere. My arms were starting to disappear as if only the soul encompasses it. I was shocked. My mind stopped functioning. All I can do was cry.

"Stop weeping, my child." She calmly said. She raised the other hand showing something. "Is this what you were looking for?"

It is the ring, the most precious material I own. She dearly placed it at my ring finger sweetly smiling before me. I continuously sob out of happiness.

"May Buddha bless you a safe and blissful journey…" She uttered. In an instance, it felt like the unseen arms of wind carried me. The dimension hole opened allowing me to return to my own world.

"Thank you." I whispered. She smiled and replied, "Take care of my son for me… Miyu Kouzuki."

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Next on **A Whisper of Love**_

Chapter 6: Winds 

"_Why do we tend to hurt the one we love and hurt our self twice as much? Why do we have to give up if we still want to fight? Why do things go wrong when all we do is love?" Miyu asked with full determination. Her tears impulsively stroll down her cheeks, quite tired of her heart tremendously aching. Seeing this, her prince wiped them away. _

"_Love will catch you when you take the courage to fall." He said to her, and then directed his gaze towards the gray sky. He placed his hand on top of hers and added, "But when you expect love to be there to hold you, its grasp then slips away." He paused and looked down to her once more. "And when things go astray, all you've got to do is faith." _

_Miyu lowered her head and uttered, "Is this goodbye?" Kanata cupped her cheek and replied, "Things like partings are the beginning of meetings…" _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Happy Birthday Miyu!!! **

_- allurapearl_


	6. Winds

_Thoughts _

" " Speech

( ) Author's Note

I, allura pearl, is an avid fan of Miyu X Kanata…

Disclaimer:

I do not own Daa Daa Daa (UFO Baby) or any of its characters.

**A Whisper of Love**

**Chapter 6:**

**Winds**

Miyu landed softly on the grass before the lush tree. She knelt comfortably clasping her fists on her lap as she stare widely on her surroundings. Everything was silent except the rustling of leaves and the whispers of winds. She bowed her head and in a minute tears started to water her eyes. She shifted her face for a little lift when someone offered his hand to hers. She gently accepted it as he directed her for a walk.

It was after dusk. The moon swayed contently on its side. The stars were numbered to millions but she hasn't attempted to witness any of it. The river was shining, calmly reflecting the evening light. They sat near the bank in silence and waited for each other to somewhat break it. But no one did.

_Silence_

It was the act of motionless talks. The awkward thoughts of loneliness wandering towards their cores. Whispers won't work. Voices were locked; like birds freedom-forbid in their cages, like treasure chests buried and forgotten. There was always this invincible thread entangling them, yet a realization hinders the chance to unite – destiny. They can do nothing.

_Courage_

After a long pause interferes the force the urge to let the voice come out. Nature was calm except the hearts of those two beating uncomfortably inside. She let out a sigh. He let out an audible whisper. From this moment on, something will start and something will end.

_Journey_

"Where have you been?" Kanata asked. The concern in his voice show has been aware to his partner.

"I went on a little journey." Miyu replied. Her eyes show uncertainty. He is now a bit worried.

Thinking for a while, he then adjusted his seat to catch a better view of the skies. He commented, "The journey of life is similar to treasure hunting. You may have a map and a starting point but the end is merely unidentified. Once you get there, you may not see what you have expected, or possess the valuable thing in there, yet you'll realize you got a bunch of experience. And as we all know, experience is the best teacher."

He sounded it as though teaching a child to walk, but as he look into Miyu's eyes, his smile slowly vanished. Her mature side was blinding him, pleading to see her as a woman and not just a lady. She may have cried, but still it does not lessen. So he softly spoke, "Well as I see it, you have just started a new one."

The statement registered on her mind like a spell. She nodded in response, her eyes still at the evening scene. Then she added, "But I don't know where to start." And with that her aura was suddenly enveloped by sadness.

He looked at her and said, "Do you wish me to accompany you?" Something tells him he just knew the answer.

She shook her head. Her face beaming with ethereal courage, and replied, "I fear that I must take this journey alone."

It is what he had expected. He can do nothing but give her his full support. Kanata then held her hand.

_Confrontation_

It was like a transmitted message flowing through Miyu's body. She got it without him telling her. "So you knew about tonight's engagement?" she intriguingly asked.

"Yes, and I wish you all the happiness. May Buddha bring forth thy blessings to help you and guide you in your journey of life."

She bit her lower lip and tightened the grip on his hand. What he had said was the same as what his mother told her before she was brought again to her real world.

"Why? Why do we tend to hurt the one we love and hurt our self twice as much? Why do we have to give up if we still want to fight? Why do things go wrong when all we do is love?" Miyu asked with full determination. Her tears impulsively stroll down her cheeks, quite tired of her heart tremendously aching. Seeing this, her prince wiped them away.

"Love will catch you when you take the courage to fall." He said to her, and then directed his gaze towards the gray sky. He added, "But when you expect love to be there to hold you, its grasp then slips away." He paused and looked to her once more. "And when things go astray, all you've got to do is faith."

Miyu lowered her head and uttered, "Is this goodbye?"

Upon hearing this, his heart suddenly gave a leap. It hurts, but he has to do it. Kanata replied, "Things like partings are the beginning of meetings."

Their eyes locked for moments to tell. Each had wished for the sensation to last. Clouds start to drift away as if heavens opened its gate to reach their souls. But it can't, and so it stopped.

Unaware, she immediately let go of his grasp and clenched it before her chest. The other hand she used to wipe her tears. She mumbles 'sorry' between hiccups and afterwards made her way to go. She stood up and said, "Sorry, better be going."

_Gestures_

He watched closely as she steps away from him. In an instant, his body moved to catch up to her. When he took a hold of her, he stood as she slowly turns causing her to lean onto him. He slipped his hands on her waist while she rested hers on his back. They stayed for a minute in that position enjoying each other's embrace. Thereafter their eyes met, a feeling of drowning in their looks had overcome them. He brushed her hair with his right and softly planted a kiss on her forehead. Miyu closed her eyes as the feeling of sweet sensation spread over her. She slowly opened them as soon as Kanata had cupped her cheek with his left, while her placing hands on his chest. And their lips met, like how they hearts touched.

It was the sweetest they had. Emotions were felt, spilling around them the whisper of love they shared. The stars, the river being their witnesses. They held each other's hands, rested their foreheads against each one and smile for the first time in that night. It was the last they both had.

_Destiny_

Destiny leads to only one future. Miyu and Kanata – eventhough they love each other so dearly, their destiny tells them to fall apart. But still, is their love strong enough to change it, to finally in the end share only one future?

Their foreheads parted, still their hands clasped. Their smile swiftly disappeared. They can't afford to be happy if they're not. She whispered 'goodbye' and ended with a 'sorry', then finally letting go of his hands. This time, as he stared at her taking steps away from him, he doesn't want to hold her back. If he did, he would never let her go. If he did, he might not save her.

Then thoughts traveled across his mind. _Miyu, I should be the one to say sorry. I still don't want to give you up, but I believe this is the only way for me not to lose you._

_Meeting_

Miyu arrived just in time for the preparation. Her mother has been worrying about and her father continuously asking where have she been. But her thoughts were clouded by confusion. Little by little she will learn to accept that they weren't meant for each other. She considered it to be the only way to move on after their relationship ended, but still he hasn't gave her a reason. And then came the promise – the promise with Hitomi Saionji - the promise Kanata's mother entrusted to her and her alone.

"I'm ready, Mom…Dad."

Yuu and Miki gasped. Her words came out from nowhere. They knew she is hurt, but the engagement is the best thing they could do. Afterwards, her parents called those who will help her prepare for tonight's occasion.

After an hour of waiting, an echo of a set of claps called everyone for attention. The guests were mostly from NASA; a couple of some were Miyu and Kanata's friends. Though it's unclear to them the meaning of an immediate engagement – of Miyu's engagement with an unknown man – they had to come and support her. At last, the bride-to-be came walking down the hall.

Miyu was wearing a flowing white dress matched with a pair of white sandals. Her hair was tight in a bun with some curls laid hanging gently on the sides. She wore elegant accessories, but it is clear that she wasn't happy. She painted a smile on her lips, yet it's untrue.

On the opposite way came her fiancé, a decent man older than she is by about two or three years. His name is Takeshi Anjou, an accomplished man and son of NASA's chairman. It is said that he has the potential of taking his father's place, though he took the path of business management. He is an executive and rumors say that with his looks, brain and wealth, the woman whom he chooses must have lots of lucks filled in her sleeve.

The announcement took place and everyone came to congratulate them. The guy excused himself and talked with his friends. Miyu, on the other hand, was cornered by her comrades.

"What does this mean, Miyu? Have you and Kanata fought over something? You guys were definitely happy the other day, when you went back home. What had happened? Tell us, Miyu. Tell us!" Christine raged. She looked pale and worrying stressed her out more. She was surprised when the news came, so she went just to check if it was true. Unfortunately, it turned out as real.

Miyu couldn't answer. Her energy was drained because of today's state of affairs. Her only choice was to keep silent, and so she bowed her head and hid her eyes behind her bangs.

Christine started to shake her, merely repeating the same questions over and over. It drew the attention from the crowd, but it doesn't seem to make Miyu speak. Christine started to cry, almost down to her knees. Nozoumo held her up, and then excused themselves out of the room for Christine to rest. Before bidding goodbye, he stared at Miyu, giving her the same looks Christine had. He may have not spoken, but his eyes had the similar questions.

Nanami, Aya and Santa had the same purpose for coming as Christine and Nozoumo's. They also want an answer but they can't force Miyu to reply. They exchanged looks of pity and so Nanami, being Miyu's dearest friend, decided to make a move.

"Miyu," Nanami started as she simultaneously tapped Miyu's shoulder. "We know that this is very crucial to you, so be strong okay? Whenever you're ready to tell us what have happened, drop us a message or a call. We will be listening." She then gave Miyu a kiss just above her forehead, followed by Aya with a hug and Santa with a tap on the other shoulder. They then made their way out of the room.

Miyu did the same. As she walked out of the crowd, she can feel the heat of gossips thrown to her. People don't know what to think or how to react. All of them were puzzled. Miki would have run to her if Yuu hadn't stopped her. She comforted herself by crying on her husband's chest. Miyu can't retort. She approached the balcony and sat at a nearby bench still with her head bowed and her eyes hidden. Unknowingly, a shooting star came out from nowhere in the sky as if grieving to what had she become.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Next on __**A Whisper of Love**_

_**Chapter 7: Fate**_

_Miyu stepped in the temple and felt that the once happy place was then filled with gloom. She was surprised to see Hosho crouched in the sofa, instead of greeting her with his cheerful aura. She approached him, only to find out he's crying, mumbling that Kanata left him. Miyu instantly went to Kanata's bedroom. Upon searching, she found a crumpled note in the floor. She opened it and in an instant, her body was paralyzed. She was afraid, not for herself but for the man she loves. The message says,_

_**Greetings Prosecutor Saionji! **_

_**We are here to take on revenge to what you have caused us. **_

_**We are also here to remind you that even if you run or hide,**_

_**we will definitely catch you - the thing you 'used' to do.**_

_**So see you soon…Prosecutor. **_

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_Thank you for the following who supported this fic:_

_winry rocabell - for always reviewing at my works. I dedicate this one to you._

_funky radz - for liking my fic eventhough you can't understand it at first_

_Love is life - for waiting for the update_

_uniqu3s0u7 - for the interest, I'll definitely do my best_

_- allura pearl_


End file.
